Limerencia
by TheHumanityStrogers20
Summary: En un mundo donde lo grotesco y explicito son cosa del dia a dia, En un mundo donde los Omegas son solo Objetos de procreación y crianza; son muy pocos los casos donde un Alfa, enlaza a un Omega con amor Levi Ackerman, Un Omega de la clase mas baja en un mundo de Alfas corruptos haciendose agresivo; Eren jaeger un Alfa dispuesto a doblegar a Levi. Pero el destino es caprichoso...


Al comienzo de todo, yo solo era un pequeño niño, un niño que fue testigo de la crudeza de este mundo y lo lúgubre que podia ser una persona.

Mi madre Kuchel Ackerman es un mujer preciosa, inteligente y muy audaz, su unico fallo fue nacer Omega, por lo que no era de extrañar que muchos Alfas estuvieran detras de ella y uno lo logró, la embarazo y se largo despues de maltratos fisicos y psicológicos... A ella su "Familia" la presionaba para abortar ya que tener al sucesor de ese mal nacido iba a ser un dolor de culo; pero ella se nego rotundamente a lo que su familia, la desprecio y hecho de casa dejándola sola a su suerte.

Después de su debido tiempo nacio un pequeño, de tez pálida, cabellos negros y con gran parecido a ella; por suerte, al cual llamo Levi y si, soy yo.

Al pasar del tiempo, yo fui creciendo y fui siendo testigo de las humillaciones por las que pasaba mi madre, vivíamos en un barrio pobre, alli la gente era arisca y agresiva, estábamos llenos de insultos y comentarios asquerosos de cerdos que querian acostarse con mi madre y claro, como era de esperar tambien querias profanar a un niñito de 8 años Omega, pero ella era una mujer decente y recatada, su belleza nunca cambio y tuve la suerte de ver como les pateaba el culo a muchos de alli, por lo que los comentarios cesaron... Por un tiempo.

A mis 12 años habia aprendido a como vivir en los barrios bajos, sabia lo que tenia y no tenia que hacer, pero eso no me salvo de una que otra paliza e intentos de violacion, las etapas de Celo eran dificiles para mi, pero llegó un hombre a cambiar nuestras vidas, ese hombre era Kenny, el hermano mayor de mi madre fue hasta alli a sacarnos de ese maldito barrio, el estaba de viaje de "Negocios" y cuando se entero que su amada hermanita habia sido echada de esa manera, escupió en la familia y se fue a salvarnos.

Nos saco de ese barrio a uno muchisimo mejor a mi parecer, era uno clase media, pero preferia ese a que volver a los barrios bajos.

Estuve en la escuela e incluso hice amigos Hangie Zoe y Erwin Smith, Hangie era una Beta y Erwin era un Alfa pero el sabía que si se metia conmigo lo ultimo que veria seria el cuchillo de Kenny asi que se quedo como un amigo y me ayudo a protegerme en la escuela auque, yo no me quedaba atras, ya que Kenny me enseño a defenderme y las palabras que me dijo una vez:

"-En todos los barrios hay granujas que van a querrer meter su cosa en tu agujero"

Nunca olvidare esas palabras pues, tenia razon, a medida que fui creciendo tube que desarrollar un fuerza como la de los Alfas y asi me quite varios pesos de encima, cuando entre a la preparatoria tuve que comenzar a usar supresores algo fuertes para mi, ya que muchos alfas de alli dejaban sus malditas y asquerosas feromonas al aire; lo cual hizo de mis años de preparatoria algo muy cansado y cuando termine la preparatoria me sentia increíblemente aliviado pero NO, mi vida no seria tan sencilla..

Me aceptaron en una universidad increíblemente prestigiosa de clase alta "Rose University " a la cual también fue aceptada Hangie y si se preguntan por Erwin, el decidió seguir en la empresa de su padre y convertirse en el proximo Heredero pero... ¿Cual fue mi sorpresa al aceptar ir a aquella Universidad?.. ¡Que no habia ningun Omega! y en su mayoria eran Alfas de alto rango, no solo social, si no genético, ¡Lo se! ¡Me lleva! pero queria asegurarme un buen futuro, asi que mi solucion fue, generar mas musculatura, fuerza y tomar unos malditos supresores que me daban dolor en todo momento, me hacian doler la cabeza, el vientre y me daban mareos constantes pero valia la pena y ademas Hangie al estar estudiando lo mismo que yo, aveces nuestras clases coincidían y ella me ayudaba a calmar el dolor con sus chistes malos, pero me ayudaba a desviar mi mente en otra cosa, y me ayudaba a concentrarme en mis trabajos.

Todo iba en lo que cabe normal, hasta que casi al terminar mi primer semestre de Pedagogía conocí a Eren Jaeger, un joven Alfa, alto, guapo, de piel semi bronceada, sonrisa matadora y unos ojos color esmeralda que le iluminarian la vida al mismisimo lucifer y ni que hablar de su rostro, parecía tallado a mano, por lo que no era de esperar que todas y todos murieran por semejante especimen pero yo no, muy guapo y todo; pero yo no caeria en sus juegos o almenos eso creia.

Al pasar el tiempo y tras unas sonrisitas, palabras amables y bromas, Eren se hizo algo cercano a mi, aveces me acompañaba en los descansos y almuerzos cuando no estaba ocupado; ya que el tenia otras cosas que hacer, debido a que el estaba estudiando medicina y pues tenia cargos extras.

El era un chico dulce, alegre y amable, con una sonrisa preciosa siempre surcando sus labios, totalmente diferente a la imagen que yo tenia de los alfas o solo actuaba asi porque no sabia que yo era un Omega, pero sin yo quererlo poco a poco, creo que comence a enamorarme de el y pasabamos mas rato juntos, pero el nunca supo que yo era un omega y el porqué golpeaba a algunos hombres aveces...

Graduación de la Universidad Rose

\- ¡Levi-San!

Oi la inconfundible voz del castaño llamando mi nombre a lo lejos y a consecuencia de esto recibi un codazo de parte de Hangie, quien estaba conmigo, también me gane un guiño antes de irse con su ligoteo Moblit, yo solo rode los ojos y fije mi mirada en Eren.

\- Levi, quiero invitarte a salir.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa e hicieron que mi corazon se acelerará, se veia tan dulce y entusiasmado que no pude decirle que no o... no queria decirle que no.

\- Mgh, esta bien Eren - Respondí, no sin antes dejar salir um pequeño quejido, casi inaudible.

\- Levi, es un cita romántica.

\- Mmm... Si... - Su seguridad ante esas palabras me asustaron un poco y sin poder evitarlo o ocultarlo del todo, mis mejillas se tornaron en un ligero rosa pastel, el cual intente disimular girando mi mirada a otro lado.

\- Nos vemos esta noche, ire a tu casa a recogerte

Sin mas, beso mi mejilla y se fue corriendo dejandome aturdido por el beso... Eren sabia donde era mi casa ya que yo lo habia invitado a almorzar varias veces, por lo que el vivia solo y yo sabía que no se alimentaba muy bien a consecuencia de todo lo que hacia en la universidad y Realmente mamá y Kenny solo lo veian como mi amigo, ya que no veian ninguna actitud extraña de parte de ambos; asi que, terminaron aceptándolo sin mas problemas... Pero, espera... ¡¿Ira a mi casa?! ¡No! eso no podia ser, Mi madre lo mataria y si no lo mata mi madre, lo mata Kenny, no puedo permitir que maten a tan raro espécimen como lo es Eren... Levi tienes un problema…

En la noche, no podia estar mas nervioso, estaba encerrado en mi cuarto, vestido algo formal: con una camisa blanca un pantalon de tela negro y unas zapatillas negras muy bien lustradas y mi apariencia impecable como siempre, pero... No habia inventado una escusa creible, por lo que al oir la bocina del auto del castaño entre en panico y sali corriendo de mi habitación al igual que de casa, sin prestarle atencion al grito de Kenny y subi al auto de Eren rápidamente y mas que asustado.

\- ¡Acelera! - El panico no se oculto en absoluto, se notaba que estaba nervioso y asustado, claro, mas asustado que nervioso.

El castaño solo acato mí orden y aceleró el auto lo suficiente como para alejarnos de casa y ya lo suficientemente lejos habló.

\- ¿Estas bien Levi? ¿Que fue eso?. - Noté la clara confusión y nervios en la voz de Eren.

\- Mi familia es... Exentrica. - Solo dije aquello, tratando de no sonar muy exagerado, pues no quería asustar al castaño en nuestra primera cita.

\- Si, ya me lo habias dicho...

Dijo el castaño con un tono de voz divertido y continuo conduciendo por unos cuantos minutos mas, hasta que llegamos a un lujoso restaurante francés, el resto de la noche fue muy divertida, paseamos por las calles de la ciudad y charlamos sin sentir ni un segundo de incomodidad, no hubieron silencios incomodos y si habian silencios eran donde el y yo nos mirabamos fijamente, entre una de esas miradas el decidio sonreir y besar mi mejilla

\- Levi... ¿Eres un Omega?. - Preguntó sin escrúpulos y siendo abruptamente directo.

Aquella pregunta me helo la sangre y no pude mirarlo mas, solo desvíe mi vista afuera de la ventanilla del auto en silencio.

\- Tranquilo Levi... Tu silencio solo me cumprueba que es asi, pero te demostré que yo no soy cualquier alfa. - Sonaba tan seguro que apostaba a que Eren estaba frunciendo un poco el ceño.

sentí los finos y largos dedos de Eren tomar mi menton y hacer que regresara mi mirada hacia el, sin ser brusco en ningún momento.

\- Yo voy a amarte Levi, yo no te hare daño.

Se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y yo no dije que no, no podia decirle no y asi correspondi a un beso dulce y amoroso de unos labios suaves y gentiles.

El regreso a casa fue magico, el sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo y cuando me dejo en mi casa y se fue yo me adentre a mi cuarto por la ventana, ya que no queria arruinar mi noche con las preguntas, quejas y reproches que tenían esos dos para darme, asi que lo unico que hice fue cambiar mi ropa y recostarme en mi cama; para asi recordar lo increíble que había sido todo ese dia y lo bien que me sentia al lado de Eren, una imagen del castaño llego a mi cabeza siendo lo ultimo en que pensé antes de quedarme dormido.

Bien, eso a sido todo por el primer capítulo, espero y haya sido de su agrado

Una disculpa si el capitulo se hizo pesado o monótono, tambien si hay algun fallo de ortografia, aun soy algo novata en esto de escribir Fanfics

También si tienen alguna sugerencia que hacer, sientance libres de comentar

Sin mas, muchas gracias por leer


End file.
